


Mine

by Blake_Takahata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Blind Oikawa Tooru, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Takahata/pseuds/Blake_Takahata
Summary: Tooru and Hajime are born twins in a certain kingdom. They're the child of the current Emperor.Tooru is born blind and weak, Hajime is not.The Queen died and the Emperor is abusive.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic here. Hehehe! Incoming grammatical errors ahead because I'm still new at writing and English is not my first language. UwU

Fraternal twins. That's what they are, they're always together and no one could separate them, even the Emperor himself.

The older one is Hajime, he has dark, spiked-up hair and slightly thicker than average eyebrows. He have a pair of Olive green eyes that he inherited from their Mother. He's the stronger twin and the crown prince of their country. Hajime has always been very protective over his younger brother, he's harsh and intimidating towards others but for his younger brother, he's sweet and very caring.

Meanwhile, the younger twin Tooru is born blind and have a weak constitution. Because of this the Emperor, their Father sees him as a useless tool.

==============

Growing up Tooru always felt that he's useless and doesn't deserve to live as a prince. The reason why he could live like this is because of his Older brother, Hajime. If Tooru suddenly vanished without a trace, Hajime would do anything just to find him, he would even throw away his position as the Crown Prince just to find him. He doesn't know why his brother is like this, he never told him the reason.

"Your Highness, we're here." His attendant told him as he guides Tooru towards his room. It's already night and they both need some sleep.

"Wait, Tooru." A voice, the voice that Tooru knows so well.

"Brother." Tooru responded as he turns around towards the direction of the voice.

A warm hand went it's way towards Tooru's cheeks, Hajime always give him this warm and soft touches whenever they meet.

And this soft touches are the one's who keeps him alive, to be strong.

"Come with me. I want you to stay the night with me." Hajime told him as he slowly puts his hands from his cheeks towards his hand.

"But, brother-"

"No, buts Tooru." Hajime interrupted him as he nods towards the attendants direction, dismissing him.

Hajime softly and slowly guided Tooru towards his room.

"Wha-- wait brother! What about m--"

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to take care of you tonight."

Tooru doesn't want this, what if he saw "those". He doesn't want his brother to see "them".

============

"Tooru, what are you doing doing there?" Hajime asked Tooru.

Tooru is standing far away from him, hiding behind the couch.

"I-- I want to sleep on my own room, brother." Tooru answered meekly.

After Hajime heard that, he knows that something is wrong, Tooru never declined his requests. His younger brother is hiding something from him, and he must know what it is, NOW.

"Tooru, is something wrong?" Hajime asked the younger softly as he slowly approaches Tooru.

"...no..." Tooru whispered. He doesn't want him to find out, but his brother won't stop asking him until he says the truth. He couldn't even lie to him. Hajime knows everything about him.

"Stop lying to me, Tooru." 

That tone. Hajime never used that tone towards him. He's always been kind and sweet towards him, this is the first time Tooru getting this tone from Hajime.

"I--" Tooru couldn't say it and a tear fell from his eyes. Hajime is shocked and felt guilty right away, he shouldn't do that. He should've treated his younger brother much more nicer.

"Shh. I'm sorry, Tooru. I won't force you again, you can tell me once you're ready." Hajime said as he tries to make the younger stop crying. He softly wipes his tears, staring at the youngers pale and pretty face.

Tooru nodded his head and pulled up his right sleeve, showing his bruised wrist towards his brother. He knows that he couldn't hide it any longer, his older brother would find out about it sooner or later.

Hajime stared at the bruise with wide eyes. The bruise looks like he was tied up with a rope. He quickly took Tooru's left wrist and it also have the same bruise.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Hajime asked, his voice getting higher.

"Br-- brother, calm down!" Tooru tried to keep his older brother from rising his voice more.

"He's the one who did this you, aren't he?" Hajime asked sharply, making Tooru silent.

Hajime's brows knitted and he harshly pulled off Tooru's clothes, showing him a lot of bruise, old and new, all around his younger brothers body.

"Brother I---"

"Since when? Since when did he start hurting you like this?"

"Last week..."

"And you never told me about this?"

"Brother, I don't want to make you worr--"

"Tooru, listen up. I'm your older brother and it's my duty to protect you. I promised Mother that I will do that before she died. So, please depend on me more.." Hajime said, sorrow could be heard on his tone, making Tooru weak. This is also the first time he heard Hajime being like this, he didn't heard him cry in their Mother's funeral. This is the first time he hears Hajime crying like this.

"I'm sorry, brother. I tried to hide it from you, but I promise I will never hide everything from you again." Tooru said as he tries to wipe Hajime's tears away.

Hajime gave him a soft smile and sighed.

"Did he do anything else?" 

Once again Tooru didn't answer, but instead, he touched his behind using his right hand and grabbed on his brothers clothes using his left hand, shaking.

"He did that..." Tooru answered, tears started falling from his eye's again.

Hajime is angry. How dare he do that to his brother. He wants to kill that asshole, he would do anything just to make his brother happy again.

"Shhh. It's okay, Tooru. I'm here, I will protect you. I won't let him touch you again."

How dare he touch what's mine.

================

Three days has passed after that incident and Tooru is enjoying his tea in the garden when he heard the news.

The Emperor is dead.

After hearing this Tooru quickly asked his attendant to guide him to see Hajime. 

The attendant quickly guided him towards the late Emperors room, from there, the attendant saw Hajime standing infront of the said room.

"Greetings to his Highness, the Crown Prince." The attendant greeted him with a bow. "Prince Tooru wanted to see you." The attendant added as he slowly guides Tooru's hand towards Hajime.

Hajime took his younger brothers hand.

"What is it, Tooru?" 

"What happened to Fat--"

That's when Tooru noticed that sickeningly dry, sweet metallic scent. It's blood. It's coming out of the room.

"The Emperor is murdered." Hajime answered dryly, making Tooru shiver.

===========

After Hajime's coronation as the new Emperor, everyone started partying and Tooru chose to spend his night alone in his room. He happily listens on the loud music and laughs of the people coming from the party.

Finally, he's free. No more beatings, no more pain. He can be happy.

His planned peaceful night was ruined when a knock was heard coming from his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me." The man from the other side answered.

Tooru's smile widened, he knows that voice. It's Hajime!

"Brother, come in!" Tooru excitedly answered. He quickly stood up and tries walking towards Hajime's direction.

"Aren't you excited?" Hajime asked him with a soft giggle, he quickly took his younger brothers hand to prevent him from tripping.

"You've been occupied all day! I didn't get the chance to spend time alone with you." Tooru answered with a pout.

"Did you missed me?" Hajime asked as he puts his forehead towards Tooru's forehead, making their face close together.

Tooru hummed as a response.

"I have a gift for you." Hajime said as he pulled away from Tooru and took something out from his pocket. Tooru waited patiently when he suddenly felt Hajime putting something on his finger.

"Brother, what is this--"

"It's a ring. Now, that bastard is gone I can do anything I want now. I like you, Tooru. Not as a brother, but as a lover."

Tooru didn't answer but stood there dumbfounded. This is wrong, it's so wrong in many ways.

They're siblings and they're both men.

"Brother, this is wrong. I can't accept this. You need a Queen, you need someone who would inherit the throne after you." Tooru answered as he tries to pull out the ring from his finger.

Hajime just stood there watching his younger brother with cold eyes. Tooru didn't noticed this.

"You should give this to your future Queen." Tooru added as he handed down the ring to Hajime, but his older brother slapped his hand away.

"Then there's no other choice." Hajime said with a tone Tooru is unfamiliar with.

Hajime took Toorus wrist and dragged him away from his room.

"Brother, where are we going--"

"Shut up."

Tooru quickly shut his mouth after hearing his brother. That tone again, he's not familiar with that kind of tone. It's his first time hearing it. It's like a mix of possession and aggression.

Hajime took him into a tower, it's located in the middle of a forest. The forest is still under the Royal Palaces property. Hajime dragged Tooru inside and pushed him towards the bed.

"Brother, where are w--"

"Didn't I say that you shut up?" Hajime asked harshly as he pushed Tooru downdownand and makes his way on top of the younger. "You don't have the rights to reject me, Tooru." He added as he harshly ripped Toorus clothes.

"Brother, please stop--" Tooru tries to push Hajime away, but the older grabbed both of his hands and pinned them both down, using only his one hand.

"No. You're mine. Forever."


End file.
